1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hay bale pick-up assembly and more particularly to a hay bale pick-up assembly which is mounted at one side of a trailer or the like and which includes means for turning the bale 90.degree..
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hay balers are generally of two types. One type of hay baler is the type that forms rectangular bales. A second type of baler which has become extremely popular in recent years is the "round" baler which picks up hay from the ground and rolls the same into large cylindrical bales. The large cylindrical bales are dumped or ejected from the rearward end of the baler with the ends thereof being arranged transversely with respect to the longitudinal movement of the baler.
In many cases, a bale pick-up apparatus closely follows the hay baler and picks up the bales and places the same on an elongated wheeled frame means such as a trailer having a bale conveyor means mounted thereon. Inasmuch as the bales are approached by the bale pick-up assembly with the ends of the bales disposed transversely with respect to the direction of movement and inasmuch as the bales must be placed on the bale conveyor means with the ends thereof being arranged in a fore and aft condition, the bales must somehow be turned 90.degree. prior to the bales being placed on the bale conveyor means on the wheeled frame means. Many elaborate devices have been previously provided but the same are extremely expensive to build and are difficult to use and to maintain.